


Down the Rabbit Hole

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavyn McCall is Scott's 17 year old younger sister. After the fifth grade she went to live with their dad. When he came back she came with him. Knowing he had to go back and face sad songs with the FBI for killing a man, Raphael left Heavyn with her mom and brother. She wasn't too happy about it, but she stayed nonetheless... Now, Heavyn is getting caught in the crossfire of Scott's personal life and another part of him, and Beacon Hills, that scares her to no end. Now, with Theo back, she's terrified because she doesn't trust the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food From Heavyn

**Author's Note:**

> Heavyn McCall - Lulu Antariksa (watch one of the AwesomenessTV Side Effects videos-That's where the long hair I want her to have comes from, her charater Lexi)
> 
> Vanity O'Day - Kat McNamara (with her strawberry blonde - not Clary red - hair)

Flashback

"But, Dad!"

"Heav, you're staying, and that's final!"

Heavyn heard sniffling behind her and turned to see her mother consolling her torn brother.

"Dad, I can't watch Scott loose himself. I can't watch this-" she motioned behind her.

"You're a hell of a lot stronger than I am, honey. You're a great person and you have a personality to boot. You're brother is lucky to have you staying. He needs you, Heav."

Heavyn pouted, but turned to see the tear-stained face of Scott.

"Only because he's my brother and the first person he loved is dead. I'm not staying because I want to."

"I know, baby..."

Heavyn wrapped her arms tightly around her father and let a few stray tears fall knowing that she wasn't sure how long their goodbye would be.

"Bye, Mija..."

"Bye, Papi.."

End Flashback

"Scott, it's senior night... Not bring whoever you want with you to senior night night-" Heavyn processed that sentence in her head after she spoke, "I think I confused myself-"

Scott chuckled, "Come on, Heav, everyone wants to hang out. Kira's even coming back."

"Scott, you need to get laid, not have me being a cockblocker..."

Scott narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Gee, thanks..."

"I'm not going, Scotty... End of discussion."

Scott frowned and followed his sister down the steps of their home into their kitchen.

"Heav-"

Ding dong

"It's open, Stiles!" Heavyn shouted.

"Damn, that's the loudest I've ever heard you!"

"Jerk..." She mumbled quietly.

"That's more like it! Hey, bro... We gotta go get Liam... He's preoccupied..." Stiles shifted.

"What did you do, Stiles?"

"I have a feeling it wasn't sane," Heavyn said as the toaster behind her dinged and a toaster strudel popped up.

"Ooh-" Stiles went to grab the pastry and had his arm smacked by Heavyn.

"Huh uh.. All mines!" Heavyn giggled as she ran up the stairs.

"Stingey..." Stiles mumbled as the boys laughed and jogged out to the jeep.

"Eat dinner while I'm gone!" Scott shouted to Heavyn.

"I will!"

"I'm serious, Heavyn Lane!"

"I know that, Scott Dominic!"

Scott shook his head as he locked the door.

"Man, such a brat..." Stiles shook his head.

Scott grinned and shook his head, "Start the damn jeep, Stiles..."

After about an hour, Heavyn decided she would go to Roberta's Market and get a few things to make dinner. She assumed Scott would most likely bring the others back to the house and she could go a long way with $60 at the Market. Roberta's had the cheapest prices around with some of the best foods. So, when she arrived, she picked up premade pizza dough, farfalle and penne pasta noodles, three different types of sauces, fruits and veggies for two different types of salads - she could make dressing with some of the fruits, and some healthy drinks. All together it was about $55.68.

Once home, Heavyn went to work making a couple meatlovers pizzas for everyone, a tossed salad with rasberry vinegrette for Lydia and Mama McCall, fruit salad for Kira and Malia, a mostaccioli with the penne pasta, and a chicken soup with the farfalle. The drinks were water and a couple types of Tea.

"So, it was still messed up!"

Heavyn's head lifted up from the last bit she was adding to the peach tea as she heard Liam's voice.

"My favorite!"

"My twin!"

"My God, I'm always left out!"

Heavyn giggled, "Sorry, Mase, I didn't know who Liam was with," she told the boys as they walked through the doorway to the kitchen. Soon behind them was Malia, Kira, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia.

"Food?" Heavyn offered as she pointed around the now full kitchen.

Everyone grabbed plates, silverware, and glasses, and began filling up on the food that Heavyn had made for them. She was always proud when everyone liked her food.

"It's good to be back. I missed your cooking, Heavs," Kira said as she hugged Heavyn.

"I missed you in general, Kir," Heavyn spoke softly as she hugged the girl back.


	2. I Finally Belong

I'm only one...call...away! I'll be there to save the-

Smack

"I love you, Charlie Puth, but I don't need One Call Away waking me up at 5 a.m. Scott sings it enough in the shower..." Heavyn groaned as she rolled over in bed.

She looked around her, still near-bare, bedroom. She never decorated it; she still held out hope Raphael was coming back for her. But, deep down, she knew he was in New York dealing with the big guys.

Her door creaked open.

"Do not..." In popped Scott's fluffy haired head, and right back out he went.

Heavyn began giggling and sat up in bed after kicking the comforter off of her legs. Instantly, she regretted it. Her short black Arcteryx Phase SL Boxers covered so little of her legs that she grew cold as soon as the comforter was gone. Her coral North Face Laurella tank top didn't help anything as the back was all quickly punced off of the bed and slid on a pair of black BKE lounge wear sweatpants. Heavyn also slipped on a pair of house slippers that had panda faces on them, and Scott's lacrosse hoodie.

"Bub?" Heavyn shouted towards his room, "Scotty?" she shuffled her feet down the hall to his room, "Can I come in?" she knocked.

"Yeah," Scott mumbled.

Heavyn opened the door to see Scott looking between two different shirts. A grey button down top and a red henley.

"I like the button up..."

Scott turned to her and grinned.

"That's what I was thinking."

Heavyn smiled. It was rare moments like these where she knew how much she loved her big brother.

"You gotta get dressed, Heav."

She nodded.

"How's Kira?"

"Good. She asked the same thing about you."

"We're girls. We worry about each other."

Scott grinned, "Well, I'm glad my girlfriend and sister get along so well."

Heavyn smiled again and walked back to her room.

Heavyn grabbed a wine colored seamless camisole from her dresser, a distressed pair of bootcut jeans, her black and red Nike shox that Scott got her over the summer, and a brown leather jacket. She put together he cheerleading bag and walked into her bathroom to curl her hair. After she finished her hair, Heavyn put on simple, light make up.

"You ready?" Scott shouted. She didn't know he had already went downstairs.

"I'm gonna drive myself, Scotty. I just got my car back." Heavyn told him as she walked to the bannister.

"I forgot Dad sent your car back from Seattle."

Heavyn nodded and walked down the stairs.

"He wants to be a part of your life, Scott. At least he told you why he and Mom split. At least he took respnsibility for what he did. He quit drinking a long time ago, Scott. He just-"

"Heavs,"

"He wants us to be a family again, Scott."

Scott groaned, "Stiles is waiting. I gotta go."

Heavyn growled under her breath as her brother got into their best friends' jeep. She also saw Liam sitting in the back acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Boys, boys, boys..." She grinned.

Heavyn walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast before she had to leave for school. She never understood why Scott and Stiles had to be so damn early all the time. As she sat at the table and ate breakfast, she decided to call her father.

This is Agent Raphael McCall  
DAD!  
And I'm busy either with work or spending time with my daughter. So, leave a message with your name and number, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Bye.

"Hey, Dad. It's me. I miss you, so so so much. Call me back? Love you. Bye."

Heavyn let a stray tear fall before grabbing her things for school and leaving. Upon getting in her car, she saw a gift bag and box that were matching and had panda's on them.

Love Liam and Mase

"Awww..." Heavyn grinned as she opened the bag. It was the Flavour It glass water bottle with a fruit infuser that she wanted. And the top was her favorite color, red. That was from Liam. Opening the box, she saw a letter from Mason. I know how much you like your music...

She pondered as she removed the gift paper from the box. She found headphones that had gummy bears on the ends and she found multiple guitar picks. She and Scott both had guitars of their own as they both loved music. Each guitar pick was custom for her. One had her name in script, one had a panda face on it, one had her initials on it, and one had Cyclone Cheerleader on it.

"My boys," She smiled. "Totally just made my day."

As she pulled into the school, Heavyn searched for Mason.

"Hey, sophmores!" Heavyn grinned as she found him and Liam at his car.

"Hey, Love!" Mason hugged her big.

"I love you guys..." Heavyn told them as she hugged them each, "Really, thank you. The gifts made my day."

Mason and Liam shared cheesy grins.

"We love you, too, Heavyn. You keep us out of trouble." Liam told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Awww," Heavyn hugged them together.

The boys laughed at their friend.

"It's weird. I feel like I belong here more today than I felt all summer."

"Good, so we're doing our jobs, then," Mason added as he chuckled at the blushing girl.

"Listen here, RuPaul..." Liam spoke jokingly.

"Whatever, Mick Jagger, I don't dress in drag. I'm fabulous without that shit..." Mason straight-faced Liam.

After thinking about it for a minute, Liam spoke, "Damn, I got nothing..."

Heavyn laughed. A loud truck behind her caught her attention.

"Who the hell is that in the obnoxious Mystery Machine?"

"It's the Love Machine..." Mason chuckled as he repeatedly poked a very ticklish Heavyn in the sides.

"Stop it," Heavyn giggles as she smacked at Mason's hands.

"Hey, Liam!"

Heavyn smacked one last time before jumping and squealing, then turning to see a boy not much taller than Mason appear next to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to- Heavyn! Long time, no see!" The boy hugged her and she tensed.

She pulled away and ducked behind Mason.

"You don't remember me?"

Heavyn shook her head.

"Theo..." He spoke, "Theo Raeken..."

Heavyn's eyes grew wide, "All the more reason to go to class. Bye, guys!" Heavyn scurried into the building.

She ran to her locker and threw the things she didn't need, aside from her cheer bag, into her locker and walked quickly to AP Bio. It was her first class.

"Not happening. Not Theo Raeken. It can't happen."


	3. Please

"Not happening. Not Theo Raeken. It can't happen."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the only available seat in the room.

No, no, no, no, no...

"Miss McCall? Care to have a seat?"

Heavyn looked up at Mrs Finch. She shook her head.

"Can I just stand here?" she mumbled, hopeful that no one heard her.

"Unfortunately, no, you'll grow tired of that very quickly."

She sighed and walked to the seat.

"You grew up."

Her face flushed red immediately. It wasn't that she liked the boy, well, damn, he didn't look like a boy any more, but it wasn't his appearance that got to her.

"Leave me alone, Theo," Heavyn was always shy around people, especially if they weren't her brother, Stiles, or her brother's close friends.

Heavyn thought back to the last time she saw Theo. He was getting into his dad's Honda Passport LX. He turned and cracked a cheeky smirk, but waved at Scott and smiled sweetly at their mom. She and Stiles both shifted uncomfortably, as neither liked the boy. They shared a look of annoyance and good riddance as his family drove away. As the car was pulling down the road, Theo looked out the back window and grinned wildly at Heavyn. A look that she never forgot because it terrified her so much.

"Heavyn, I'm not the same 10 year old I was the last time you saw me. I'm 18 now, anyway. People change."

Heavyn looked up to see a sincere look on his face, but a blank, cold stare in his eyes that betrayed the sweet smile that played on his boyish features.

"I don't trust you. I won't trust you, and honestly, you're the reason me and Scott haven't seen eachother in 7 years. So, as I said before, Theo, leave me alone," Heavyn opened her AP Biology book and looked forward to Mrs Finch.

"Alright everyone. I hope you're comfy because you're sitting next to the person who is going to sink or swim with you for the rest of the year."

Heavyn fought the urge to throw her head down onto the lab desk. But, she still let out a slight groan.

"Miss McCall?"

Heavyn shook her head and looked down at her book. Out of the corner of her eye, Heavyn saw a slight grin, an actual smile that his eyes mirrored, on Theo's face.

"Mr Raeken, define homeostasis for me, please..." Mrs Finch called out a very dazed Theo.

"Uh, I-um..."

"Homeostasis has multiple definitions but the two main ones are; first the simple one, the human body keeping a constant internal temperature; and the slightly more complex, the ability or tendency to maintain internal stability in an organism to compensate for environmental changes."

"Thank you, Miss McCall. At least someone came prepared," Mrs Finch glared at Theo.

Score one for Heavyn... She thought to herself as she grinned internally.

After the bell rang, Heavyn walked quickly to her locker to avoid another run in with Theo until tomorrow morning.

"Hey," a voice called out beside her locker door.

"Shit.." Heavyn jumped and grabbed her chest, "You don't sneak up on people like that, Van!"

"Wow, your voice is higher than normal. What gives?"

Heavyn looked at the strawberry blonde's outfit. She was wearing a cropped Aerosmith t-shirt that stopped just before the bottom of her belly button, dark wash skinny jeans, a black beanie over her over-the-shoulder braid on her left shoulder, and a pair of black high top converse. She had on a Beacon Hills track jacket over her shirt and her cheerleading bag on her arm.

"Why do you and Stiles keep saying that?" Heavyn whined.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Heavyn jumped again, but turned to see Theo.

"Ooh... Yes, yes you can..." Vanity grinned. As she began to walk off, Heavyn grabbed her arm.

She shook her head at the strawberry blonde who just grinned and kept walking. Heavyn groaned and turned back to her locker, ignoring Theo.

"Heavyn, come on... I'm sorry."

Still, she ignored the pleading boy. She had to force herself not to look at him. She wouldn't deny how attractive he had become. He had some major muscle definition now. And, damn if his eyes were any more blue they'd look like water.

"Heavyn, please. I'll do anything to make it right. I swear... Give me a chance to prove it. Please?" Theo pushed between Heavyn and her locker. She was now staring down at his black adidas high top sneakers. "Heavyn, please," he gently grabbed her arm.

She jerked back from his touch. His hand was ice cold to the touch.

"No," she vehemently shook her head, slid him away from her locker, and grabbed her AP History class.

Heavyn quickly walked away from her locker, away from Theo. If only people knew why she didn't trust him.


	4. No Cliches

"Damn, girl! You are late..." Vanity chuckled, "Did that talk go that well?"

Heavyn glared at her best friend, "No, I don't like him, can't stand him, want him to go back to whatever hole he came out of, and-"

Vanity elbowed her and pointed at the door.

Heavyn's eyes quickly followed and her heart sank.

Theo had heard the entire conversation and he looked a bit upset. In his face mostly, his eyes still held a somewhat blank look. Heavyn couldn't help but noticed that his eyes, aside from the blank stare, did seem a little red from hurt.

She slumped back in her seat and thought about it the rest of the way through class. After all, it was only the first day.

Heavyn was walking slowly from her last class to the girls locker room to change before Cheer practice when she saw Theo. Her initial thought was to just keep going, but she saw him roughly throwing things in his locker.

"Wow, what'd those books ever do to you?" She asked as she walked up behind him.

He jumped. Score two for Heavyn... "Nothing... Just been a day... Why are you talking to me? I thought you wanted me to go crawl back into whatever hole I came out of..."

Heavyn flinched. She forgot how sensitive of a person Theo was when they were younger. Apparently, that hadn't changed. Score 2 for Theo... with just one comment... Theo was a jerk, but he was also really sensitive and Heavyn hated that she was the one to make him upset.

"Look, I just don't want to deal with the menace that you used to be. Theo, people don't change that much in 8 years. It's not possible... If it was, I wouldn't still hide behind Scott and Stiles when we watch scary movies..." Heavyn through her arm out in exasperation.

Theo chuckled, "Still do that, huh?"

"Yeah, sadly..." Heavyn admitted, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier, but I'm not going to take back what I said. You tormented me, Theo. Literally..."

Theo ducked his head, "That's why I asked you to let me make it up to you. I'm sorry... If I'd have known then what I know now, I wouldn't have done it. I was just a stupid 10 year old and I thought you were pretty and-"

"Ok, no, no, no, no, no, no... No cliches, Theo. Little boys don't pick on and bully little girls because they like them... They do it cause they're bullies."

Theo's ears turned the slightest shade of red.

"I did, though... That's what I always heard... When boys like girls, they're mean to them... You hear it so much that you believe it, so I just assumed you'd realized I liked you..." he grabbed the lacrosse stick that was leaning against the lockers.

"Theo, you made me cut myself with a broken glass bottle! In multiple places! I still have the scars..." Heavyn whisper-yelled.

"I know, and I'd give anything to take it back. Especially if I'd have known back then that you'd be ten times prettier and I wasn't sure that was possible..."

Heavyn blushed. Fuck... "Just, don't... Theo, please. I can't do this... Not with you..." Heavyn walked off and the closer she got to the locker room, she knew she was out of sight, she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. She had a crush on him when they were younger until he made her hurt herself. Hell, if she was honest, that's why she even did it. She knew it was wrong but she thought he'd like her if she did it. Boy was she wrong... He was only meaner after.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Heavyn looked up to the stairs to see Vanity walking down.

"The situation with Theo. I apologized for what I said, and-"

"He made you cry? After you apologized! That-"

"No, Van... Well, yes, but I don't think he did it intentionally..." Heavyn admitted, "Let's get changed for practice, ok?"

Vanity nodded and hugged her best friend.

"S'go, girlie," Vanity walked with an arm around Heavyn's shoulder.

The two changed into their work out clothes. Vanity wore a maroon Nike sports bra, and Heavyn wore a wine colored Nike sports bra. Both girls wore black capri Nike active leggings. Heavyn wore red and white puma drift cat shoes and Vanity wore black and red puma drift cat shoes. Heavyn pulled her curls into a loose bun and Vanity pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

"Ugh, I don't want to do this on day one!" Vanity complained.

Both girls grabbed their matching Nux Bailey black activewear jackets and walked out the door to the field. They hated running with the lacrosse players. It always sucked and was majorly awful.

"Me either, but it's tradition."

"I know," Vanity fake pouted.

Both girls laughed as the walked arm-in-arm to the field. They began playing around waiting for the other girls to get there. Their coach just laughed as the two girls ran around acting like 5 year olds.

"Female version of McCall and Stilinski!"

Both whipped their heads around to see Finstock...

"But, I am a McCall, Coach?!" Heavyn spoke.

"Oh, well- Um... This is awkward..."

Vanity almost fell over laughing as Heavyn stared with her hand blocking the sun from her eyes and a confused look at Finstock. Her left hand was on her hip and she looked to Scott who was equally as confused. Stiles, like Vanity, was laughing his ass off.

"Just wait til we have to run the 5k, Bilinski..." Heavyn mentioned to Stiles. Just like the Lacrosse players were forced to do Cross-Country, so were the Cheerleaders.

"Oomph...Ugh!" Stiles groaned and mumbled as he walked over to Liam and Kira.

Heavyn shook her head. "Boys..."

She smiled as she picked up a random Lacrosse stick and threw a ball to Liam.

"This...is...-"

"SPARTA!" Vanity and Mason cut him off. The two joined Heavyn and Liam as they ran around the field.

"Aah!" Heavyn ducked from Liam's grasp, but Mason caught her, "No fair! You tag-teamed!"

Vanity was, once again, laughing like a mad-woman.

"Dudes, we gotta go, the girls are looking at us like we grew second heads," Vanity spoke as she pulled Heavyn from Mason's arms.

"Ooh that sounds fun..." Heavyn said in fake awe.

"Whatevuh!" Vanity laughed as she continued running with Heavyn right beside her.

"I'll turn this year around.." Heavyn promised herself as Vanity nodded in agreement.

"You always make the best!" Vanity told her.


End file.
